


House & Gen Z Drabbles

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: House MD Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: But he vibes with them, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Gen z, House doesn't understand Gen Z, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: These are just little drabbles about House interacting Gen Z set with the original fellows but 2019-20.
Relationships: Greg House & Gen Z
Series: House MD Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984655
Kudos: 14





	1. Bleeding Out In The ER

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys!

“Bitch, what do you mean he broke up with you? I say you TP his house and call it a Halloween prank or whatever, or straight up just make out with his sister, y’know she’d probably be up for it.”

All House could do was stand there blinking, there was a girl sitting on an ER bed, practically bleeding out and talking to her friend about getting back at an ex. She didn’t seem stressed about her injury and for the nth time that day he wished Cuddy hadn’t put him on ER duty that day.

He decided to deal with the patient professionally, or his version of professional anyway. 

“You’re bleeding out.” He states the obvious as he walks over. 

“I know.” She says, not taking the phone away from her ear. 

“Oh no, I’m just in the ER. Call you back soon? Bye babes, love you.” She put the phone in her pocket. 

“This doesn’t concern you?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it did take over my day, so I guess it counts as bad.”

He nodded, wordlessly, absolutely shocked by what he was hearing. In his day, had a girl walked into a clinic with a major injury, she’d be crying, in shock, passed out from pain, hell anybody, not talking about TPing people’s houses and making out with someone’s sister.

“...Okay.” He started by cleaning up the blood and asking her to remove her top, closing the curtain and suturing the wound. Within the hour he was prescribing pain medication and warning her not to have sex in case she pulled her stitches. He didn’t wanna know.


	2. Fatalistic Humour Be Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House HATES Gen Z and is seriously concerned about them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some suicidal thoughts, but it's Gen Z typical, I wanna die sort shit.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a professional? Treat me politely and all that crap?” She raised an eyebrow at House who was standing at the end of her hospital bed, going through her chart. He honestly never went to patients’ rooms, but something about this girl interested him. It was becoming increasingly more common with the new generation of teenagers and young adults coming through.

Kids as young as 12 with fatalistic humour and wit to match his own, he’d never met a group of kids more up to date with what was going on in the world and with such a strong sense of social justice, of course every generation had this, but it felt like he was meeting up with a social justice warrior every other day.

“You either live and remember me as a rude doctor or you die with me standing by your bedside crying. You pick which one.”

“The dying sounds preferable.” She whispered under her breath, he did a double take. This patient was suicidal? “Anyway, how long until I can get out?”

He checked their chart, choosing to ignore what they’d just said for the time being. “You should be gone in 3 days, we just need to keep you here for observation.”

“And will I see you again Dr House?”

“Wha- no. I hate you, you’re so fucking annoying.”

“Really? Me too. Finally, something we have in common.” He stood shocked again, this kid was what, 15? He means, all teenagers have self esteem issues, but this was next level, should he be calling the hospital counsellor? 

On the outside he just blinked at her looking unimpressed. “Anyway, if that’s all you need  _ Dr _ .”

“Um, yes.” He excused himself with haste, that was the least House thing he’d ever done. Excusing himself? Made uncomfortable in his own hospital (he knows it’s Cuddy’s, but whatever)? By a teenager? He really hated this ‘Gen Z’.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my Tumblr for more House MD shit! Lexi Lucacia


End file.
